TAK AKAN TERGANTI
by Bhounthye Phouthrye
Summary: Semilir angin kian lembab, Lahirkan titik titik gumpalan putih di ujung dedaunan/Sebuah truk oleng menabrak pagar taman dan juga gadismu tercinta/"Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu."/Selamanya akan selalu mencintaimu./bad summary/RnR..#puppy eyes


Semilir angin kian lembab

Lahirkan titik titik gumpalan putih di ujung dedaunan

Berbayang sejumput gumpalan nafas dikala berhembus

Dingin..

Namun terasa hangat jika perlahan kau rapatkan tautan tanganmu dijemari kecilnya.

**.**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tak terganti © Phouthrye Mitarashi15**

**Genre: Romance + angst**

**Warning: Typos, not EYD, alur flash, pasaran, OOC, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tak akan terganti**

**.**

**.**

**3 Januari 2012**

**.**

_15.30pm_

.

Natal baru saja lewat beberapa hari yang lalu, begitu pula dengan tahun baru.

Gumpalan putih salju masih setia turun mengguyur kotamu –konoha.

Kedua tangan kau masukkan kedalam kantong mantel biru tebalmu –meski kau sudah memakai sarung tangan - dan sebuah topi _kupluk _berwarna senada menutupi rambut ravenmu juga syal berwarna putih melilit lehermu, onyxmu tajam menatap kedepan, kau nampak angkuh berjalan di pinggiran jalan raya.

Langkah kakimu berhenti disebuah taman dengan hamparan rumput hijau –yang tertutupi salju- membentang disekitarnya.

Kedua onyxmu bergerak pelan menelusuri taman.

Mencari sesuatu,

-atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

.

Sudut-sudut bibirmu terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman dikala pandanganmu menangkap sesosok gadis cantik yang sedang duduk membelakangimu disalah satu sudut taman.

Kau langkahkan kakimu perlahan menghampirinya, langkahmu mantap, tak dipungkiri debaran jantungmu sekarang memacu dengan agak cepat.

Hingga akhirnya kau berada tepat dibelakang bangku taman, tepatnya dibelakang dirinya yang sedang duduk dibangku taman.

Kau mencengkram lembut bahunya.

Rambut merah jambunya yang langka bergoyang seiring kepalanya yang menoleh kebelakang, emeraldnya menatapmu lembut, mengebor onyxmu dalam sehingga kau bisa merasakan lagi debaran dijantungmu makin cepat dan makin cepat.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu memutari bangku sebelum akhirnya kau duduk disamping gadis tersebut, gadis yang sudah 3 tahun kau pacari, gadis yang sudah 3 tahun mencuri segala yang ada di dirimu, gadis yang sudah mampu meredam segala pahit yang terasa di hidupmu 3 tahun ini, gadis yang..-ahh,.. segalanya bagimu.

"Menunggu lama?" kau membuka suara duluan.

Yah, satu lagi.. gadis yang selalu mampu membuat kau membuka suara duluan bahkan mengeluarkan kalimat panjang hanya padanya disaat orang-orang tahu sediam dan seangkuh apa dirimu.

"Hm.." dia mengangguk dengan memasang wajah imut, 21 tahun masih pantaskah kau katakan kekasihmu itu imut, Sasuke?

"Tak apa, asalkan kau datang menunggu selama apapun aku tak masalah." lanjutnya tersenyum.

Kau tersenyum tipis,suaranya yang begitu dalam, lembut dan ringan terdengar ditelingamu.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" tanyamu sambil menggenggam erat tangan kirinya yang juga terbalut sarung tangan, membuatnya merona seketika.

Ahh.. inilah yang paling kau suka darinya, meski sudah 3 tahun bersama tapi ia masih tetap saja merona jika kau melakukan hal-hal yang sepele namun manis menurutnya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya membuat kau mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebelah alismu.

"Aku ingin duduk disini saja dengan Sasuke-kun." perlahan kepalanya bersandar dibahu kananmu, tangan kananmu yang tadinya erat menggenggam tangan kirinya sekarang terlepas, berganti dengan rangkulan hangat nan _protective_ yang kau berikan.

Tangan kirimu yang sedari tadi diam perlahan diambilnya dan digenggamnya erat.

"Sasuke-kun.." panggilnya dengan nada yang sedikit..err..manja.

"Hn.."

"Saljunya dingin.." ucapnya pelan, kau bisa melihat gumpalan embun nafasnya yang berhembus.

"Lalu.." kau bertanya –lagi-.

"Bukan lalu, melainkan tapi.." dia menegakan kepalanya menatapmu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"…"

"Tapi, selalu akan hangat kalau ada Sasuke-kun disampingku." ucapnya merona dan kembali menidurkan kepalanya dibahu bidangmu.

"Tak biasanya kau jadi manja begini Sakura.." katamu sambil mengecup rambut merah jambunya.

"Aku ingin saja." jawabnya.

Hening.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn.."

"Aku cinta Sasuke-kun, sangat cinta." ucapnya terdengar lirih ditelingamu.

"Hn, aku tahu." kau kembali membelai rambutnya.

"Sasuke-kun juga cinta?" tanyanya, kepalanya mendongak ke arahmu.

"Tentu." kau tersenyum.

Suasana kembali hening, hanya ada suara riang beberapa anak yang tengah berlarian jauh dari tempat duduk kalian.

Kepala gadismu sudah tak lagi disandarkan dibahu bidangmu.

Emeraldnya sekarang sedang menatapmu sambil menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangan, merasa ada yang aneh kau alihkan pandanganmu dari sekelompok anak itu ke gadis tersebut.

"Ada apa?" sekali lagi kau mengangkat sebelah alismu tinggi-tinggi.

"Sasuke-kun lucu.." jawabnya setengah tertawa.

Kau memiringkan kepalamu menatapnya, perlahan tangannya terulur menyentuh topi yang dari tadi kau pakai.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu memakai ini." tangannya mengusap lembut topi tersebut.

"Ibu yang menyuruhku." nada kesal terdengar dari suaramu, membuat ia terkikik kecil.

"Akan aku buka kalau kau tak-"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. kau sangat tampan seperti ini."

kau merutuki semburat merah yang menjalar dipipi tirusmu, semburat merah itu bahkan semakin jelas terlihat ketika Sakura, gadismu tercinta tiba-tiba mencium sekilas ujung bibirmu.

Setelah menciummu ia segera menegakan dirinya dan berlari menjauhimu.

"Kejar aku Sasuke-kun!" teriaknya.

Tersadar kau pun ikut berdiri dan berlari mengejarnya.

.

"Berhenti Sakura!" kau membungkuk meletakkan kedua tanganmu dilutut, nafasmu terengah-engah mengejar si gadis yang terkenal energik itu.

Bukannya berhenti ia malah semakin menjauhkan diri darimu.

"Sasuke-kun payah." Ia berhenti jauh didepanmu sambil memeletkan lidahnya kemudian berlari lagi.

"Ck!" kau kembali mengejar gadis tersebut sampai akhirnya ia berhenti sekitar 10 meter didepanmu.

Tubuh mungilnya bersender dipagar pintu taman tempat kau masuk tadi, dibelakangnya terlihat sebuah jalan raya yang tak ramai, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang lewat.

"Cukup, Sakura!" kau menatapnya tajam sambil terengah-engah, ia hanya terkikik.

Tubuh mungilnya sudah tak menyender dipagar taman, kedua tangannya tersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya, senyum merekah, sekali lagi ia sangat terlihat imut dimatamu.

Kau langkahkan kakimu yang hendak menghampirinya, tapi dia langsung memberhentikan gerakanmu dengan isyarat tangan.

"Disitu saja Sasuke-kun."

Kau mengernyitkan dahimu.

"Foto aku dengan ponselmu." kembali ia memasang pose sebelumnya.

"Foto?" kau menatapnya seolah-olah ia baru berkata,-aku-ingin-pergi-mengelilingi-dunia-dengan-jalan-kaki.

"Hm.." ia mengangguk mantap.

Kau tersenyum, kau langsung merogoh kantong mantelmu dan mengambil sebuah ponsel flip berwarna biru –hadiah ulang tahun darinya-.

Kau membuka ponselmu dan menekan tombol menu.

Setelah menemukan menu _Camera_ kau langsung mengarahkan ponselmu pada gadis tersebut.

"Hitung ya Sasuke-kun."

"1.." kau mulai menghitung.

"2.."

"3.."

'KLIK'..

Satu jepretan foto berhasil diabadikan disusul dengan jepretan foto yang lainnya.

"Cukup Sasuke-kun." ujarnya bersemangat.

"Hn.." kau mulai menutup layar flip ponselmu namun Sakura melarangnya.

"Video." Ujarnya menghampiri dirimu.

"..."

"Rekam aku." puppy eyesnya yang selalu saja bisa meluluh lantahkan pertahananmu digunakannya.

Kau mengangguk dan mulai merekamnya, dia diam didepan kamera ponselmu yang sedang aktif merekam.

"Kenapa?" kau bertanya dengan tatapan bingung.

Ia berjalan mendekatimu, tanganmu yang sedang memegang ponsel bergerak mundur seiring langkahnya yang mendekat, dan..

CUP..

Kau membelalakan matanya ketika mendapati ia mencium lembut bibirmu, otomatis ponsel tersebut mengambil gambar itu dari samping.

Ia mulai berjalan mundur, walau perasaanmu mulai tak karuan kau tetap fokus mengarahkan ponsel tersebut ke arahnya.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun." ia tersenyum menghadap kamera ponsel, langkahnya bergerak mundur perlahan.

"Sangat cinta." lanjutnya masih tetap tersenyum didepan kamera ponsel, kau hanya tersenyum melihat dirinya dikamera ponsel, pandanganmu fokus melihat kelayar ponsel, takut-takut gambar yang kau ambil tidak bagus.

"Selamanya cinta." ucapnya berteriak, seiring kemudian terdengar suara dentuman keras disana.

Kau membelalakan matamu.

Kau melihatnya, kau melihatnya dilayar ponselmu.

.

.

Sebuah Truk oleng menabrak pagar taman dan juga gadismu tercinta.

Kau menurunkan kamera ponselmu, hatimu mencelos melihat gadismu tercinta tergeletak tak berdaya, salju disekitarnya berubah warna karena darah yang keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Kau menjatuhkan ponselmu yang masih aktif merekam ke atas tumpukan salju.

Kau segera melesat berlari menghampirinya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya dipahamu, tak perduli seberapa banyak darah yang membasahi pakaianmu, orang-orang mulai mengerumuni dirimu bahkan juga ada yang sudah menghubungi_ ambulance_.

Onyxmu mengeluarkan cairan bening yang bahkan gadismu sendiri belum pernah melihatnya.

Dengan ringkih ia membelai pipimu menghapus jejak airmatamu disana, darahnya kini juga menghiasi pipi tirusmu.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi Sakura!" kau berkata panik ketika melihat nafasnya memekik satu-satu.

"A..ku sa-sangat me..ncintai..mu Sa-sasuke-kun." susah payah ia mengucapkan sepenggal kalimat.

"Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu."

Ia tersenyum, kau mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajahnya hingga hidung kalian bersentuhan.

Hening.

Orang-orang yang melihat hanya bisa diam tak berdaya.

Sebagian ada yang menangis dan sebagian lainnya mencoba menahan tangis dengan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara nafas gadis tersebut yang semakin lama semakin pelan dan pelan.

Pelan hingga akhirnya tak terdengar.

Kau menyadarinya, kau menyadarinya kalau ia sudah pergi.

Pelukanmu semakin mengerat, suara histeris dari mulutmu menggema menyebut namanya, menyamarkan suara sirine _ambulance_ yang baru saja datang.

Tanpa dirimu sadari, tanpa siapapun sadari, ponselmu yang masih aktif tergeletak –dengan posisi layar tertekuk ke atas- dihamparan salju merekam dirimu didepan sana.

.

.

.

Selamanya akan selalu mencintaimu.

Meski kini hilang.

Meski kini tak tampak lagi.

Tetap saja..

Kau tak akan terganti.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Astaga fic apaan ini..#jedot-jedotin kepala ketembok beton.**

**Ga bisa tidur iseng-iseng bikin ini.**

**Maaf kalau akhirnya ficnya jadi gagal gini ya minna.**

**Feelnya bener2 ga berasa dan ku tahu aku belum becus bikin yang sedih2 gini, masih belajar jadi kalau jelek maklumin ya minna.**

**Sebenernya ga pede juga mau publish, tapi alamat modal nekat ya begini deh jadinya.  
><strong>

**Soal adegan Sakura ketabrak pas direkam Sasuke itu aku terinspirasi sama video klip –tapi lupa video klipnya apa, coz udah lama-..#plaak, siapa tahu ada readers yang inget.**

**Okeh, semua sudah ku jelaskan di WARNING ya, jadi maaf banget kalau jelek.**

**Aku tahu banget ini sangat jelek sekali, tapi sudilah kiranya tinggalkan review untukku.**

**Maaf dan terimakasih sebelumnya.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**3 januari 2012**


End file.
